<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>inferno by saltziepark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863434">inferno</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltziepark/pseuds/saltziepark'>saltziepark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Heretic Lizzie, Oneshot, Porn Without Plot, Smut, and i'm inclined to agree with her, liz called jade a mysterious good hearted vampire baby with a heart of gold, obviously, we're pretending they're all over eighteen because consent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltziepark/pseuds/saltziepark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every sense has been heightened since she had woken up, but nothing could compare to the heady mix, the rush to her core as she gazes at Jade. Her eyes are wide and Jade is watching her, a flush on her cheek as the seconds stretch, the air around them shifting and changing. </p><p>Lizzie wants to break Jade for what she did to her, what she allowed to happen, and, Lizzie realizes, she wants to feel herself break under Jade’s hands. </p><p>She wants to feel warm again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jade &amp; Lizzie Saltzman, Jade/Lizzie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>inferno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Death should come easier for Lizzie Saltzman.</p><p>She’s always been stubborn, though. </p><p>Alaric finds her wrapped around the steering wheel of a wrecked police car in the prison world. Sebastian’s body lay decaying in the backseat and just the faintest, faintest trace of a heartbeat can be felt as Alaric touches his fingers to Lizzie’s neck, a giant piece of metal sticking out of her stomach. </p><p>She sees a series of images before she wakes up — an abandoned hospital, her side spilling blood, so much blood. Golden curls and green eyes, fangs in a mouth curling up in the most beautiful smile, a soft hand to her brow, her blood on fire. </p><p>She screams as she wakes, the pain of a thousand knives in her throat as her body cries out. Cold liquid coats her throat, tasting like iron, ichor, and copper, and she swallows, completing the circle before collapsing once more. </p><p>
  <em> “It was the only way.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It wasn’t and you know it.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “So you wanted to watch your daughter die in the prison world?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That’s not — there had to have been something else we could have done!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You banished us for ten years to a place sorely lacking any basic comforts and you’re astonished that we didn’t have adequate medical supplies to save her. I did what I had to do.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’ll never forgive you." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s not your forgiveness I’m worried about.”</em>
</p><hr/><p>Death takes the form of a blonde vampire with emerald eyes, her fingertips leaving goosebumps as they trail down Lizzie’s temple to cup her cheek. She knows the moment she wakes up what she is, who she has become. Alaric watches her from the doorway, his jaw set as memories of her uncle fly through his mind. Josie’s nowhere to be found, which burns deep down in her stomach, curdling like acid. </p><p>They leave Sebastian behind. Good riddance. His lack of care for her consent was the final betrayal. Lizzie’s eyes ghost over Jade, who's gnawing at her lip, avoiding her eyes. She can’t bring herself to say anything. Not yet. </p><p><em> Heretic</em>. The word follows her in the hallways as she ducks her head. M.G. and Kaleb try, they really do, but she exists in two factions, an outsider in both, while Josie withdraws from her. Josie’s always looked inward when things get hard. She can't blame her. </p><p>She’s tearing through the kitchens late one night, disgusted at herself as bags of rabbit blood lay torn open all around her, the burning in her throat unquenchable. The thirst is all-consuming, constantly on her mind. </p><p>“You should really slow down on those,” Jade tells her from the darkness, materializing in a black hoodie and shorts that are far too short for walking around the school at one in the morning. </p><p>“Funny, didn’t think I had asked for your opinion,” Lizzie says simply, hopping up on the kitchen island, blood dripping down her chin as she tosses another blood bag in the direction of the trash. </p><p>“I wanted to —” Jade begins, eyes downcast on her hands as she wrings them together. </p><p>“Don’t. You took all of my agency away, but —” Lizzie pauses, lets the words make their mark. “I wouldn’t be here without you,” she admits.  </p><p>“Did your dad tell you what happened exactly?” Jade ventures and Lizzie swallows deeply.</p><p>“You of all people should know he’s not the most forthright when it comes to explaining himself,” Lizzie replies, an eyebrow raised. “Go on then, tell me my <em>origin story. </em>”</p><p>The attempt at a joke falls flat on even her own ears as Jade moves across from her, arms folded across her chest. She leans back against the counter.  </p><p>“Your dad found you in that car wreck and brought you to the hospital. Josie appeared out of nowhere and had this look in her eyes — anyway, she somehow turned my humanity back on —” </p><p>“Get to the good part, Carmilla.” </p><p>Jade rolls her eyes, but continues. “We couldn’t save you. I know basic first aid, but you were losing so much blood and I couldn’t get close enough to you without — so we did the next best thing.” </p><p>“The next best thing for who?” Lizzie challenges, eyes growing dark. Jade glances away from Lizzie and Lizzie knows shouldn’t feel so cold without the blonde’s eyes on her, but she does. </p><p>She’s felt cold ever since she woke up in that fucking hospital room. </p><p>“Your dad didn’t want you to die.” </p><p>“It wasn’t his choice to make. Or yours. I’ll never —” Lizzie’s voice breaks and Jade finally glances up at her. It sears into Lizzie’s brain. There’s red dusting Jade’s cheeks and her eyes are as dark as ink bleeding through a page. In the dim light, her pupils are ringed by only a thin sliver of color (green maybe?) and Lizzie feels her voice catch in her throat. </p><p>“I know, I know.” Jade leaves before Lizzie can say anything more. </p><p>She finds Lizzie again two nights later in much the same fashion. The kitchen is wrecked this time, shards of glass and ceramic on the ground as Lizzie sits with her head in her hands. They’re shaking. From what, Jade can’t tell.  Need or want, anger or despair, it could be anything. The hunger's never far from a vampire, after all. </p><p>“You need to stop following me,” Lizzie exhales unsteadily and there’s blood on her hands. Jade isn’t sure if it’s hers or from the school’s supply. </p><p>“I — I’m,” Jade begins but her voice cracks and breaks. She is wrecked and broken because all she wants to say is <em> “I’m drawn to you,” </em>but that would be too much. Far too much. </p><p>They barely know each other. Have only spoken truths to each other in the dead of night, but Jade feels attracted to Lizzie in ways she can’t explain. Her senses are captivated, held, by the blonde in front of her. </p><p>“You’re what?” Lizzie asks, getting to her feet and she’s angry now, a finger jabbing at Jade’s chest as she steps through her destruction, her anger manifest in broken dishes and shattered wine glasses. “You’re guilty? You feel sorry for me? For letting me become…<em> this</em>. Am I close?” </p><p>It’s the scent of jasmine and citrus that gives Lizzie pause as she gazes down at Jade and she’s close, far too close. When had she gotten so damn close to the other girl? The tangy scent of the citrus and the floral notes of the jasmine mingling with the mint from Jade’s toothpaste is intoxicating. Jade’s breath is warm on Lizzie’s face, making Lizzie’s eyes flutter as she leans down, her nose brushing against Jade’s cheek. </p><p>“You took my life from me and now I’m this,” Lizzie says, letting the unspoken words hang between them. <em> Heretic. Monster. </em> “I’m driven by hunger and want and <em>need </em> all of the fucking time.”</p><p>Every sense has been heightened since she had woken up, but nothing could compare to the heady mix, the rush to her core as she gazes at Jade. Her eyes are wide and Jade's watching her, a flush on her cheek as the seconds stretch, the air around them shifting and changing. </p><p>Lizzie wants to break Jade for what she did to her, what she allowed to happen, and, Lizzie realizes, she wants to feel herself break under Jade’s hands. </p><p>She wants to feel warm again. </p><p>“I’m —” Jade tries again but Lizzie just shakes her head, her hands sliding to Jade’s jaw, cradling it as her thumbs caress her cheekbones. Jade’s lips are pink, barely wet as Lizzie tucks a strand of blonde hair behind her ears before her lips meet Jade’s. </p><p>It’s strange, how easy it is to kiss the other girl as they stand in the wreckage of her anger, of her thirst. It’s easy to blame her for everything. </p><p>Jade parts Lizzie’s lips and she licks into her mouth as her fingers tangle in Lizzie’s hair, pulling her flush against her. Lizzie’s arms snake around Jade’s neck, but no, it’s not enough. Fire's building between them, every swipe of Lizzie’s tongue and touch of their lips is a match striking. Lizzie was gasoline at the best of times and Jade's the spark. </p><p>Lizzie backs Jade up and onto the island in the kitchen as she sighs into her mouth, head hazy. They kiss hungrily and it’s overwhelming every single one of Lizzie’s senses because kissing Sebastian was one thing, but kissing Jade makes her feel like her entire body is on fire, as if Jade will consume her entirely if she can’t take and take and take. </p><p>It’s the first time she’s felt warm since the prison world, since Jade looked at her those few nights ago and she realizes something. She needs all of Jade, whatever the other girl will give her. Right now. Because the fire in her veins will only be quenched if she can have <em>all</em> of her. </p><p>Jade’s hands move from Lizzie’s hair, scratching down her neck as she kisses her deeply, to Lizzie’s hips, grabbing under her clothes and ghosting over her skin. Jade’s hands are cold but Lizzie feels like she's burning in the best way possible. Her shirt is tugged upwards as she stands between Jade’s thighs and they finally break apart. Lizzie’s pupils are blown, her chest is heaving and Jade looks back at her with a smile on lips that are kiss-swollen, dark-pink, supple, and parted in anticipation. </p><p>“Don’t say anything,” Lizzie breathes as she pulls Jade by the hips towards her. The vampire wraps her thighs around Lizzie’s waist as she kisses her lips once more, capturing her bottom lip between her teeth, biting and tugging. Jade nearly loses herself in the taste of Lizzie as Lizzie sighs into her, nails scratching on her thighs as she moves her hands over and around, grasping at Jade’s knees and the underside of her thighs. She can feel the warmth and wetness through Jade’s sleep shorts against her stomach, the sensation thoroughly distracting and making her dizzy. </p><p>Jade’s hands move over Lizzie’s chest, fingertips dancing over nipples and bare skin, tugging and pulling and swirling around the pink buds. Lizzie moans into their kisses, gasping into Jade’s mouth, so sensitive under her touch. She drags her lips down Jade’s chin, leaving a series of open-mouthed kisses along the column of Jade’s throat, the scent of jasmine and Jade overwhelming her senses. Jade tilts her head back to give Lizzie more access, a better angle and she shivers under Lizzie’s ministrations. Lizzie takes her time, her lips moving slowly, biting and sucking softly against the pulse point on Jade’s throat as Jade palms her breasts. </p><p>“Harder,” Jade breathes into Lizzie’s ear, her breath warm. “You can bite me, you know,” she reminds Lizzie, and the simple fact makes Lizzie stop in her tracks. She recovers quickly, eyes fluttering closed as her fangs unhinge, sinking into the warmth at the juncture of Jade’s neck and shoulder. </p><p>Ambrosia flows into her mouth, her senses in overdrive as she tastes Jade. “Tell me how it feels,” Jade says, her voice breathless and cracking, her grip around Lizzie’s shoulders, leaving crescents in her skin. She’s grinding into Lizzie’s stomach now, searching for the friction that Lizzie's denying her. “Tell me how I taste.” </p><p>Lizzie drinks and drinks, feels her heart beat nearly out of her chest, feels the world shift and slot into place, the fire inside of her growing into an inferno. </p><p>“God, you taste so good,” Lizzie murmurs, as she’s had her fill, tongue laving against Jade’s neck and over her collarbone as she pulls Jade’s shirt over her head, throwing it behind her. Jade’s thumb reaches up to brush the blood on Lizzie’s chin away, pulling her in for a bruising kiss as her hips grind and buck into Lizzie. </p><p>“I need —” Jade exhales against Lizzie’s lips, nearly whining and Lizzie feels herself grow wet at the sound, her hands running over the tops of Jade’s thighs and down on the inside, ghosting over her center. Jade's soaking wet, and her shorts are ruined and Lizzie’s mouth goes dry at the sight. </p><p>“You’re such a tease,” is all Jade can say at the feeling, biting again at Lizzie’s lower lip to spur her to do something, <em> anything</em>.  She doesn’t, can't taste Lizzie yet. She’s not sure if her heart can bear the connection. </p><p>“Tell me what you want,” Lizzie says against Jade’s mouth, her own desire a wildfire inside of her, even as she dares Jade to vocalize what she wants. </p><p>“Touch me. I don’t care where, well, I have <em>some</em> ideas — I just want you, please.” Jade can barely make it out, hears her voice tremble with want. </p><p>It’s the <em>please </em>that does it, as Lizzie tugs Jade’s shorts and underwear out of the way and off to the side. Jade’s legs clench even tighter around Lizzie’s waist, her nails scratching down Lizzie’s back as they kiss again. Lizzie licks into her mouth and parts her lips with her tongue, kissing her deeply. Lizzie realizes that she might never tire of kissing Jade. Her lips are soft, her mouth is hot, and chasing her tongue is addicting and intoxicating and her hands are running over Lizzie’s shoulders, her body moving against Lizzie’s center as she moans into her mouth. </p><p>She should savor this and she tells herself to slow down, even with Jade’s words ringing in her ears.</p><p>Jade’s desperately moving against her, her hips rutting against Lizzie as she whispers her name, the sound driving Lizzie wild, all self-control flying out the window. A shaky breath escapes Jade’s lips as Lizzie’s fingertips come into contact with the slick, warm wetness between her thighs. Jade arches her back into the touch, head tilting back and she is so wet, soaked, and dripping as Lizzie widens her thighs with her free hand. </p><p>Lizzie runs her lips along Jade’s chin, down her jaw, and along the side of her throat while she twirls slow circles around Jade’s clit. She moves her finger lower, plunging it into Jade as deep as she can, exhilarated at the feeling of being inside of Jade and nearly coming at the sensation. </p><p>When Jade breathes out “fuck, Lizzie,” she feels bold, adding a second finger before adding a third, stretching Jade out and feeling the vampire grind more fully against her. Her lips move back up to Jade’s mouth, breathing the other girl in, swallowing the moans and the gasps that are dropping from Jade’s lips. </p><p>She uses her thumb to rub circles around Jade’s clit and Lizzie looks down and sees how they’re moving against each other and it makes her want to thrust harder and faster and make Jade moan louder and louder. She would continue to do anything she could to keep Jade making these delicious noises. </p><p>Their chests are rising and falling together as Jade breathes in her ear, curse words falling out of her lips as she chants a mantra of <em>fuck fuck fuck. </em>They kiss again and it’s sloppy and uncoordinated and if the noise that Jade's making is any indication, she’s close, so damn close. </p><p>Jade keeps a steady rhythm with her hips, riding Lizzie’s hand as her arms cling around Lizzie’s neck, leaving scratches down her back. Lizzie flattens her palm against Jade’s clit with each thrust, continues playing with her clit with her thumb as she plunges her fingers in deep and fast. She can feel Jade’s thighs start to tremble and quake. </p><p>After what feels like hours, but perhaps it was only minutes, Jade tumbles over the edge and holds onto Lizzie, her moans filling the kitchen and they’re definitely going to get caught, but Lizzie couldn’t find it in herself to care as Jade’s muscles clench around her fingers, her body shuddering as she bites against Lizzie’s mouth, riding out the aftershocks. </p><p>Jade’s hips finally still, her forehead against Lizzie’s as her chest rises and falls and her heart rate returns to normal. Lizzie pulls her fingers slowly out of Jade, and before she can do anything, the vampire brings Lizzie’s hand to her mouth, licking herself off of Lizzie’s fingers as she watches Jade, her eyes wide. Lizzie’s pupils are blown and her own shorts are too tight against her body, no doubt soaked because everything that had just happened was so unexpected in the best way possible. </p><p>The fire inside of her blood rages on because she’s had a taste of Jade, inside and out, and she needs more. </p><p>(She doesn’t think she would ever need anyone the way she needs Jade.) </p><p>Jade drops from the countertop, feet landing lithely and without a sound as she gazes up at Lizzie.  “Find our shirts and follow me,” she instructs, her fangs descending and her pupils jet black. </p><p>Lizzie has no choice but to obey, waving a hand to clean up the kitchen in their wake. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i woke up thinking about heretic!lizzie and couldn't get this out of my head.  let me know your thoughts?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>